


Broken Trust:  An Interesting Find

by Woolywitch



Series: Broken trust [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Fluff, Gen, Happy times, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, don' have to read broken trust to get this, pre broken trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woolywitch/pseuds/Woolywitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans finds something really cool at the dump</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Trust:  An Interesting Find

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before the events of broke trust.
> 
> Thank you for the 200! Kudos on Broken trust!! It really dose mean a lot to me that you guys care about this little story! I hope you guys like this little biurb!

"PAPYRUS!!!"

That was the only warning the lounging skeleton got before his door was flung open by a small blue ball of boundless energy. Like a bullet fired out of a gun Sans ran across the room, avoiding his brothers trash piles with practiced ease, before flinging himself onto the lumpy pile of blankets, pillows, and bones.

Papyrus, who had been dozing, was immediately brought back to wakefulness as the wind was knocked out of him.

"Sans." Papyrus wheezed "What the hell?"

Sans wasn't light by any means and when the younger of the two got his breath back he pushed his older bro off the bed. Sans was too busy giggling like a schoolgirl to put up much resistance. The fall off the bed was only a few inches so Sans just continued to giggle until a pillow hit him in the face.

When Sans pulled the pillow off he saw Papyrus leaning over to look at him a lazy smile on his face.

"Papyrus!" He said remembering why he was here in the first place "You will never guess what I found at the dump today!"

"Was it a new action figure?"

Sans just huffed and sat up so he could get a proper look at his brother. "No! I said you would never guess, stop trying!"

"Did you find some new book?" Papyrus continued pretending he hadn't heard Sans at all.

"Papyrus! Listen to me!"

"How 'bout a pair of  fluffy bunny slippers?"

"OH MY GOD!" Sans said grabbing a pillow and putting it over Papyrus' face to shut him up.

Somehow Sans managed to hear Papyrus' muffled Okay’s and you win's through the fabric.

When Sans removed the pillow  Papyrus sat up in bed effectively saving him from another murder attempt. After he got his breath back Papyrus finally asked what Sans had been waiting to hear since he burst into his room.

"Okay bro show me what ya found."

* * * * *

For a moment Papyrus didn't quite know what he was looking at.

"A box?" He asked clearly confused at why his brother was so excited about plastic black rectangle.

Sans shoved him playfully while rolling the light's in his eyes.

"It is not the box! It's what is inside the box!"

" _ What's in the box? _ " Papyrus said amused by his own reference.  Sans had never seen that movie though so it went unnoted by the smaller of the pair.

"Well if you must know..."  Sans said blue stars lighting up this eye sockets.  His gloved fingers played with the clasps for a moment until he got them undone. Then with a flourish Sans threw the case open.

Inside was a round red metal tube cushioned by a ton of black foam. Papyrus didn't know what he was looking at. That was until Sans reached in a pulled out the object. The reason Papyrus hadn't been able to tell what it was at first was because he had only ever read about it in books. Once he had seen a photograph of something similar to this but that had been years ago.

"Is that.." Papyrus trailed off.

"Yup!" Sans said holding the tube above his head triumphantly. "It's a telescope!!!!!"

Sans gently put the telescope back into it's box as he said "I found it at the dump after my training session with Alphys! I think the box is watertight because the whole thing is in really good shape, overall."

Papyrus gently brought the item out of the box. It had a few dents and the lense at the end was covered in dust but his bro was right. It was in good shape. Papyrus knew there were a couple of telescopes in the underground but those would be sold for quite the pretty penny. Of course money was not the first thing to come to either of their minds.

A smile formed on Papyrus' face he could clean this bad boy off a bit and it would work good as new. Sans was looking at him as if waiting for something so after a moment he said.

"Well whadya say about us giving this thing a little test drive?"

"Yes! I know the PERFECT spot!"' Sans said as he started to jump up and down.

* * * *

After Papyrus had carefully cleaned off the lenses the two skeleton brothers set off for waterfall. They could have easily used the telescope in their hometown of snowdin but staring at a boring rock ceiling wasn't either of their idea of a good time.

Sans lead the way and soon they were set up in a dry clearing surrounded on three sides by the luminescent waters of Waterfall. This spot was well off the beaten path and there was no danger of being disturbed by passing monsters.

"Do you want the first go bro?" Papyrus said after making sure everything was adjusted.

"Are you sure?" He asked voice almost small.

"Ya 'm sure." Papyrus replied smiling. He hadn't seen his brother so childishly excited for something in a very  long time. Even though Sans had an air of immaturity about him Papyrus still noticed how sometimes he would have that thousand yard stare. Or get really caught up in his own thoughts. To see his brother so genuinely excited about something warmed his soul.

Sans put his eye socket to the eyepiece and breathed out a oft "wow"

"Like what ya see?" Papyrus said lighting up a cigarette.

" Papy you have to see this!"

"Okay, let me finish this-"

"No! Now!" Sans said running up behind his brother and pushing him towards the telescope.

"Okay, Okay." Papyrus said chuckling as he put his eye socket to the eyepiece. However what he saw took his breath away. Of course he knew how the illusion of stars was made. Knowing and seeing proved to be two very different experiences though.

The small gems were beautiful, small crystals sticking out of the stone in clusters. Through the magnifying lense he could see the shape of the gems and the water that would occasionally drip from one. The light they emitted cast the surrounding rocks in a ghostly light. It was like nothing he had ever seen.

Cigarette forgotten smoldering on the damp ground Papyrus spent a few minutes messing with the settings and finding interesting clusters. If he found something really cool he would call his bro over to see. Then it was Sans turn again and that's how the two spent their evening.

After a few hours the two found themselves sitting in the dirt staring at the little glowing dots with new appreciation. Papyrus finally had a moment to smoke and Sans was just longing with large blue orbs trained on a particularly large group of crystals.

Everything was calm and everything was okay.In time they would have to leave and go home. Right now though they were both content in the humid calm of Waterfall.

**Author's Note:**

> What movie was he referencing? :P


End file.
